The Spencer! The Show! Finale?!
NOTE: This information below might contain some information marked with strikethoughs and question marks. These will be changed later on during the history of "The Franchise!", or when I get to it sometime later, because this episode won't be official until years later (Estimation might be 10 years later according to our speculations). The Spencer! The Show! Finale?! is an upcoming Season 3 episode. This episode will be Episodes 14, 15 and 16 of Season 3. This will be the series finale of the Spencer! The Show! REBOOT. Synopsis Part 1 While at the White House, a “Superme” dressed up as Sherbert sucks up the president Trump into his dark eternal world. Everyone claimed the president dead. Meanwhile, at Spencer’s house, Sherbert was recovering from a crazy party from last night, until the news came on, saying the president was “killed”, and Sherbert was to blame. Then the government came over, and was about to attack them. But then Shenicle and Tianely broke in and told them to grab on. They did, and they flew out of the Supernoviverse to a VERY secret prophecy palace. The prophecy said that a few certain famous YouTubers (TheOdd1sOut, CosmicSkeptic, Many Flames Away... ???), 2 Sparta Remixers (Alex and Jario), and a secret foe would help to save the Supernoviverse, because it’s all in danger. It also said that a rock will help them as well. They went to the first prophecy location: VidCon #2785. The Superme started attacking there when they arrived. Fortunately, they got the 4 famous YouTubers, but not the Sparta Remixers. Sherbert poofed up the remixers using magic. They were confused, but they were managed to know what’s going on. The Superme found them, but they escaped. But then they were caught by the government. Unfortunately, all the people who were caught were sentenced to prison for 2nd Degree Murder. While in prison, Sherbert hatched an idea to prove to the government that he didn’t kill the president. So Sherbert poofed up Mimi as the attorney for Sherbert, and after they proved it, the Superme started attacking the courthouse. Then they escaped in time. They find out soon enough that there is a rock right beside Spencer, and Spencer threw it. It didn’t break, but it light up. They soon realize that it was the rock to defeat the Superme. So then, they fight it. But the Superme knew their attacks-except Spencer’s! He threw the rock and it crushed the Superme into a little square and threw it to space. Everyone cheered for them. Everyone was saved... or are they? Part 2 A video game was created and Spencer and them played it. They were more popular than before. But then, in space, the Superme resized himself back, and so it returned and then broke in into the video game con. They escaped in time. Then, they realized there was a Part 2 after looking around the Supernoviverse secret prophecy palace. They now have a new mission-Finding the “Fist-O-Thingy”. Spencer, Jario, and Alex realized where it comes from-Inanimate Insanity. They travel to the Portal Station, finding out that the object shows are combined into one universe-Object Land. They go there, realizing that they have to go through a few object show world parts, BFPOR, Object Overload, BFB, Craziness Island, to get to Inanimate Insanity. After going through the obstacles, they arrive. After finding out that the Fist-O-Thingy used in the show today is just a copy, they go to the one place to where the original is at-Adam Katz’ house. After breaking in, Adam tells them that he gave it away to someone, which he told then their address. Then they moved over there. But the Superme was FOLLOWING them, so then Adam was sucked in. Then after arriving, the man didn’t wanna give it up. They made offers, but he refused. The Superme came in in time, and gave it up. They used the Fist-O-Thingy to try to defeat the Superme. He was punched all the way to a tree, but it broke a little bit. Then it tried sucking all them. But everyone was trying to grab on to Spencer and Sherbert. But they let go, promising that they’ll be back. Then they were sucked in. The Superme then whooshed up to space, leaving the others behind. What will be the fate of Spencer and Sherbert now? Part 3 Spencer and Sherbert wake up to their living room. They then meet Lewbert and ask him what is going on. Lewbert said that they had a bad dream while they were sleeping in the living room. Spencer and Sherbert was confused, but they turn out to think that they're back in their own lives... or are they? Things were turning out weird for Spencer and Sherbert, until the Superme comes in to destroy them! But it wasn't the Superme… it was LEWBERT! Lewbert said to grab on fast, and they did. The world somehow changed to this weird sparking wormhole! Spencer 2 explained that they sacrificed themselves to save their world, and they were helping them escape the Superme's Warping Hole he made. They escaped before the hole closed, which led the Superme to exit to see they're gone. TBA